Episode 5303 (20th November 2019)
Summary Plot Cindy is unable to wake Luke and asks why nobody has called an ambulance yet. Luke wakes up and is adamant that he's fine. Mandy demands that Darren goes to the hospital with Luke. Azim notices Ste's tattoo. Azim is thrown by it. Ste tells him not to apologise and asks if they'll be able to get past it. Brody accuses Sienna of being stuck-up regarding Christmas. Brody makes clear that he's annoyed over not being able to have any input in how the flat looks. He accuses her of being a Grinch and she is offended. She then tells him that they're going shopping. Sami confronts Ste and warns him to stay away from Azim. Sami tells Ste that he doesn't know if he can fully trust him yet, and advises Ste to get his life sorted then try with Azim. Darren teases Luke. Luke winds up Darren, but before Darren reacts, he is called into Doctor Bunce's office. Martine refuses to serve Ste. Yasmine makes clear that Ste has ruined her family's lives. He vows to make things up to them but Martine tells him to leave. Yasmine says that she'll never forgive him. Luke continues to wind Darren up and Darren snaps at him. They have a blazing row. The doctor interrupts and tells Luke that he needs a scan. Luke tells Darren that DJ does need him, and Luke wants DJ to need him too. Cindy gets a shocking phone call. Sienna overhears Martine talking of "junk" which Brody accidentally threw out with the other decorations Sienna didn't like. She gets upset, telling Martine that Brody had bought the angel to remind her of her missing children, and accuses Brody of wanting her to throw away the memory of her children. Azim apologises to Ste. Ste asks why Azim is being nice after all that he's done. Azim says that racism is something that is either chosen or brainwashed into someone, and shows that he recognises that Stuart exploited Ste's grief over Tegan's death. Darren apologises to Luke. Luke says that all he wants is to be part of DJ's life. He apologises to Darren. Luke admits to Darren that he likes Cindy but is scared of rejection. Cindy tells Mandy that she didn't get insurance and that she will sue Luke for the damages if he refuses to pay. Leela is confused as to why Ste hasn't turned up. Ste leaves Leela and Peri a text message, revealing that he's going away. Ste gets into a cab to go to the train station. The doctor reveals that a scan showed a shrinkage to the front of Luke's brain, due to a long-standing condition. He and Darren are shocked to learn that the doctors want to run tests tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Azim Desai - Nav Sidhu *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox Guest cast *Doctor Bunce - Richard Hand Music None Notes * Last appearance of Ste Hay until 2020 due to Kieron Richardson taking a break to appear in Kay Mellor's stage show, Band Of Gold. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019